<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lanterns by SaviMatteo2810</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014990">Lanterns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviMatteo2810/pseuds/SaviMatteo2810'>SaviMatteo2810</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Can’t be bothered to tag every character I’m lazy, Fundy isn’t allowed to be happy for long, Only family relationships, Other, everyone is probably out of character and I am so sorry, im not a writer and this website confuses me, probably sad later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviMatteo2810/pseuds/SaviMatteo2810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopefully, the lost can be lead home.</p><p>— — —</p><p>A series of oneshots (all linked together) centralised around SBI + Co, based on a headcanon a person on discord and I played about with and decided it could be a fic.</p><p>First fic on Ao3, dont clown on me too hard for any mistakes-</p><p>Rated teen because I’m paranoid but the worst thing it will have is probably swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, im too lazy to tag all the relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lanterns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo didn’t know why he started sending a lantern.</p><p>Perhaps it was to make himself feel better? Perhaps it was to make Tommy feel better? Whatever the reason, it quickly became a habit.</p><p>Every night, at around 8pm, after the sun had set, he would release a lantern into the sky. He remembered making them with Phil, Wilbur and Tommy. Techno did join in at times, but it was mainly the four of them. God, he wished it was the four of them again.</p><p>He regretted what he did deeply. If he had known it would be this hard, he would have chose fighting Dream any day. But no, he just had to try and reason with him. He just gave Dream what he wanted.</p><p>Maybe sending a lantern was him trying to relieve himself of some guilt. A way to let Tommy know he was still there, or a way to let Tommy know they all remember him, and miss him. Maybe it was a way to let Tommy know he remembered when they were younger.</p><p>He didn’t know.</p><p>So, here he was, three weeks after Tommy’s exile, releasing another lantern. It was all normal, he didn’t expect any answer.</p><p>But...</p><p>He never expected another lantern to shine that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do notes work</p><p>Uh, first chapter is pretty short, but things get better I guess, just wait-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>